Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Oscar survit à la prise de la Bastille mais saura-t-elle vivre dans un monde sans André ?


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Aurore** nous a demandé un Oscar/André en OS plutôt long avec de la romance et du tragique! **Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda.

Résumé : Oscar survit à la prise de la Bastille mais saura-t-elle vivre dans un monde sans André ?

Avertissement: Sujets matures (Mort)

Note de l'auteur: Je me base beaucoup plus sur le manga que sur l'anime pour cet écrit. La scène finale avec Oscar est fortement inspirée de la scène finale avec Isabelle d'Aragon dans Isabel, visible sur Youtube. Elle est également inspirée de celle de la naissance de Don Carlos dans Carlos Rey Emperardor, visible également sur Youtube. Je reste vague pour ne pas spoiler.

* * *

**Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables**

\- Oscar ? Oscar ?

Elle ne voyait rien, elle avait froid.

\- Réveille-toi, Oscar !

De la lumière vint pénétrer la barrière qu'étaient ses paupières. Elle était allongée sous le chêne à l'entrée d'Arras, il faisait chaud, le soleil était filtré par les feuilles de l'arbre, l'herbe verte et tendre lui servant de matelas. Sa tête posée sur des genoux familiers. L'oeil d'obsidienne d'André la fixait, rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

\- André ? André, où sommes-nous ?

\- Moi, je suis chez moi, mais tu dois rentrer Oscar.

Elle se redressa d'un bond.

\- Comment cela ?! Arras fait partie des terres des Jarjayes ! Nous sommes chez nous !

Il continuait à sourire avec gentillesse.

\- Tu m'as mal compris. Ou je me suis mal exprimé. Cela sera chez toi, Oscar. Mais pas tout de suite. C'est bien trop tôt.

Elle se figea. Tout lui revenait ! La Bastille ! Les tirs ! André qui... Non, elle n'osait même pas formuler les mots dans sa tête, cela relevait de l'absurde, de l'impossible !

\- Je garde une place pour toi ici, si tu veux me rejoindre. Mais ton heure n'est pas venue. Vis, Oscar. Tu dois vivre.

\- Pas sans toi, André ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! A quoi bon vivre ?! Sans toi, je suis déjà morte !

\- Justement Oscar, vis ! Vis autant que tu le peux, ainsi, quand viendra ton heure, tu me retrouveras ici et tu me raconteras tout ce que j'ai raté ! Je t'aime, Oscar. Et même mort, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Elle voulut l'enlacer mais ses bras passèrent à travers lui. Son corps devenait translucide. Un froid mordant l'envahissait puis des bruits sourds et parasites lui parvinrent. Sa vision devint sombre avant qu'elle ne ressente enfin son corps, lourd, douloureux, brûlant. Un râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Bernard ! Bernard, elle se réveille ! Oscar ! Oscar, c'est moi, c'est Rosalie !

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit alors la jeune femme, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux et son mari sourire, soulagé.

\- Oh Oscar, vous êtes vivante ! Le Seigneur a entendu mes prières ! Merci mon Dieu !

Oscar l'enlaça doucement et alors qu'elle laissait sa sœur de cœur pleurer sa joie, intérieurement, elle en vint, pour la première fois, à insulter Dieu :

A quoi bon vivre si André n'était plus là ?

* * *

\- Voulez-vous que j'écrive à vos parents ? Demanda Bernard. Ils seront soulagés de vous savoir hors de danger.

\- S'il vous plaît... Bernard... J'ai une faveur à vous demander mais si vous la refusez, je comprendrai. Ce n'est pas une petite affaire que je vous demande.

Il acquiesça.

\- Quand j'ai entrepris d'aider à la prise de la Bastille, j'ai annoncé devant mes hommes renoncer à mes titres. Je me suis promis de ne pas retourner au château familial. Je ne peux pas trahir la promesse faite devant eux... Accepteriez-vous de m'héberger le temps de ma convalescence ? Une fois sur pied, je reprendrai le travail et chercherai un logement à moi.

Elle s'inquiéta de son silence.

\- Il n'y aurait aucun mal à rentrer chez vous. Vos hommes l'auraient compris.

\- Je ne pourrais pas les regarder en face si je le faisais.

\- Il n'y aura pas besoin de cela...

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sa mine était sombre, son expression sérieuse et douloureuse à la fois.

\- Oscar... Vos hommes sont avec André désormais.

Oscar sentir alors comme un coup de poignard au fond de ses tripes, au plus profond de son cœur. Ses hommes étaient... Morts ?! Ils étaient tous morts ?!

\- Quand vous êtes tombée inconsciente, Alain a su prendre la main et leur a insufflé une nouvelle vigueur en leur disant qu'il fallait qu'ils vous rendent fière d'eux. La Bastille est tombée grâce à eux.

\- Mais à quel prix ?! Mon Dieu... François Armand, Alain, Lassalle, Jean... Ils sont tous...

La tête entre ses mains, elle parvenait à peine à retenir ses larmes.

\- Alain vit encore. Avoua le journaliste. Mais les médecins ont peu d'espoir, il oscille entre vie et trépas.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, espérant la réconforter.

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue ici pour aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. C'est grâce à vous que je vis, que je peux me battre pour la Liberté mais surtout, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu épouser la meilleure des femmes.

\- Bernard ! Oscar ! S'exclama Rosalie en se précipitant dans la pièce

Elle avait un sourire merveilleux sur le visage.

\- Alain est réveillé ! Et les médecins le disent hors de danger !

* * *

\- Oscar ! Oscar ! Oh Oscar, j'ai la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles !

Vivre aux côtés des Châtelet était la meilleure idée qu'Oscar avait eu depuis longtemps. La joie de vivre de sa brise de printemps était contagieuse et si André lui manquait, s'il restait une plaie dans son cœur, l'amitié de sa sœur de cœur la consolait un peu. Alain s'était aussi montré étonnement délicat avec son deuil.

\- Tu as reçu une réponse de mes parents, Rosalie ?

\- Pas seulement, mais votre lettre d'abord, Oscar !

Elle la décacheta.

_Oscar, mon très cher enfant_

_Tous les mots du monde ne suffisent pas pour exprimer toute la peine que je ressens face à votre perte. J'aimais André comme un membre de la famille mais je sais que vous l'aimiez comme j'aime votre mère. Le Ciel vous a joué un tour bien cruel. Votre tristesse est la nôtre et ne doutez jamais de notre sincérité. André était un homme bon, peut-être le meilleur de tous après vous. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Grand-Mère est dévastée mais l'annonce de votre survie semble la faire s'accrocher à la vie. Elle ne demande qu'une chose : vous embrasser. _

_J'ai reçu la missive de l'époux de Rosalie. Je comprends vos motivations et je ne connais que trop bien votre caractère, j'étais comme vous à votre âge. Oscar, ma très chère fille, je vous donne ma bénédiction et prie Dieu de vous accorder une vie désormais plus douce et heureuse, plus heureuse et facile que celle que j'ai pu vous imposer jadis. Mais n'oubliez jamais que notre maison, votre maison, vous est toujours ouverte, vous y serez toujours chez vous. Puisse le Seigneur vous protéger._

_Votre père aimant et toujours si fier de vous_

_Rainier de Jarjayes_

Elle baisa le papier avant de le serrer contre son cœur.

\- Que dit-il ?

\- Père accepte ma demande.

\- Quelle joie !

\- Et toi Rosalie ? Quelle est ta nouvelle ?

Le sourire immense de la jeune femme allait de pair avec ses yeux qui pétillaient.

\- Je vais avoir un bébé, Oscar ! La sage-femme dit qu'il sera là en décembre !

Sous le choc, elle l'observa.

Rosalie était enceinte.

Où était passée la jeune fille de douze ans qui s'était précipitée près de son carrosse pour lui vendre ses charmes dans l'espoir de nourrir sa mère ?

Où était passée l'orpheline qu'elle avait recueilli dans l'espoir d'avorter l'esprit de vengeance né en elle avait l'accident qui avait causé la mort de sa maman ?

Où était passée Rosalie Lamorlière qui s'était sacrifiée pour son salut, retournant auprès d'une mère biologique qu'elle haïssait car elle avait tué sa pauvre maman Nicole ?

Désormais, c'était Rosalie Châtelet qui se tenait devant elle, une femme forte, fière, indépendante, mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui allait amener une nouvelle vie en ce monde.

\- Oh, Rosalie !

Elle l'enlaça.

\- Si c'est une fille, Bernard aimerait l'appeler Charlotte, comme sa mère. Et si c'est un garçon, j'aimerais François, comme votre second prénom.

\- Tu me fais là un grand honneur, Rosalie.

\- Il y aura un deuxième prénom, évidemment. Charlotte Nicole ou alors François André. Et peu importe le sexe, nous voudrions que vous soyez la marraine de notre bébé.

\- Rosalie... C'est trop !

Elle la serra un peu plus contre elle.

Son père avait peut-être raison : Dieu voulait peut-être lui donner une vie plus douce désormais ?

* * *

\- Ca suffit Commandant ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais chercher un docteur ! Ca n'est pas normal de vomir autant tous les jours pendant deux semaines !

\- Alain, je vous l'interdis!

\- Vous n'êtes plus en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, Commandant.

\- Alors, ne m'appelez plus ainsi !

Il partit sans claquer la porte mais en maugréant. Lasse, Oscar soupira, passant un peu d'eau fraîche sur sa nuque. Il était vrai qu'elle était prise de nausées et de vomissements réguliers tous les jours, sans aucun signe de guérison. Elle se sentait fatiguée et avait parfois des étourdissements mais elle mettait cela sur le compte de sa convalescence physique et morale. Et puis, elle était malade, elle le savait. C'était sans doute sa santé qui amorçait un peu plus son déclin.

Quand le médecin arriva, ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre. Il l'ausculta. Il ne parla pas, sauf pour les questions d'usage, opina du chef de temps à autre.

\- Quand avez-vous saigné la dernière fois ?

\- Il y a trois mois.

\- Vous ne vous en êtes pas inquiétée ?

\- Je n'ai jamais saigné avec régularité depuis que j'ai commencé à cracher du sang. Selon mon docteur, à l'époque, c'était dû au stress et à la fatigue de mon corps. Je crois que ce n'est guère différent ici.

\- Mademoiselle... C'est bien différent. Vous attendez un enfant.

Elle se figea, sentant ses pieds gelés au sol. Elle porta une main à son ventre.

\- Vos rondeurs devraient arriver d'ici un mois ou deux.

Enceinte... Elle était enceinte... Le cœur de l'enfant d'André battait en son sein. Il ne l'avait pas laissée seule... C'était pour cela qu'il voulait qu'elle vive ! Une fois là-haut, il avait dû apprendre sa grossesse et l'avait encouragée pour qu'elle puisse le mettre au monde, l'aimer, l'élever pour eux deux !

\- En revanche, Mademoiselle, votre état général m'inquiète. Comme vous me l'avez appris et comme je l'ai ausculté, vous avez bel et bien des problème respiratoires. Je crains que ça ne soit une tuberculose. De plus, vos vomissements, vos évanouissements, sont trop intenses par rapport à ce que vivent les mères en devenir. Il vous faut le repos le plus complet, un régime alimentaire stricts ! Tout doit être bien cuit, évitez les nourritures grasses ! Dormez beaucoup, buvez régulièrement !

Quand il la quitta, Rosalie retrouva Oscar blanche comme un linge. Elle se précipita vers elle.

\- Rosalie... Je vais devoir partir... J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

\- Oh, Oscar...

\- Le docteur pense que j'ai une tuberculose. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous infecter, si ce n'est déjà fait. Je ne veux pas mettre en péril ton enfant.

\- Et vous laisser seule alors que vous êtes malade ?! Jamais !

\- Rosalie, pense à ton bébé !

\- Je ne saurais pas l'élever et le regarder dans les yeux si je vous abandonnais !

La détermination de la jeune femme semblait inflexible.

\- Et votre autre nouvelle ?

\- Je... Je suis... J'attends un enfant, Rosalie. L'enfant d'André.

Elle eut un cri de joie et enlaça Oscar.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Quel bonheur ! André est encore parmi nous d'une certaine manière ! Oh, mais j'y pense... Si c'est un garçon, vous voudriez peut-être l'appeler comme son père ! Dois-je changer le deuxième prénom de mon bébé si c'est un garçon ?

Oscar eut un petit rire.

\- Oh non, ne change rien pour moi, Rosalie. Et puis, je ne pense pas appeler mon enfant comme son père si c'est un garçon. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression de n'être qu'un miroir me rappelant son papa. Il serait malheureux. Je veux me souvenir d'André, oui. Mais cet enfant sera sa propre personne.

\- Vous avez raison. Oscar, imaginez ça ! Nous allons être mamans ensemble ! Nos enfants pourraient devenir de grands amis !

Elle s'imaginait la scène : son enfant et celui de Rosalie, jouant ensemble dans les rues pacifiées de Paris. C'était sublime.

\- Oscar... Vous devriez le dire à vos parents... Allez voir Grand-Mère et le lui annoncer. Imaginez sa joie de savoir que son sang perdure encore, que son petit-fils a laissé une part de lui en vous. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Tu as raison, Rosalie, comme toujours.

* * *

Quand Georgette apprit qu'Oscar était de retour, elle avait dévalé les escaliers, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe et s'était jetée à son cou.

\- Oh, ma chérie, mon enfant ! Laissez-moi vous regarder ! Vous êtes bien pâle !

\- C'est juste un peu de fatigue, Mère.

\- Oscar !

Sur le perron se tenait le Général, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je viens en visite, Père.

\- Mon enfant !

Il l'étreignit si fort qu'elle en demeura stupéfaite et silencieuse. Son père n'était pas un homme du genre à montrer ses sentiments.

\- Où est Grand-Mère ? Demanda-t-elle

\- La mort d'André a fragilisé sa santé. Expliqua douloureusement sa mère. Elle sera heureuse de vous voir.

On la mena à elle. Quand elle vit sa nourrice alitée, son cœur se brisa en deux. Elle avait l'air si vieille, si fragile, elle qui avait toujours été une boule d'énergie infatigable !

\- Grand-Mère ?

\- Oscar... Oscar ! Oh ma petite Oscar ! Oui, c'est bien toi ! Oh, mon Oscar chérie !

La jeune femme s'approcha alors que la convalescente pleurait, comme si la voir avait ouvert les vannes de son cœur.

\- André serait si heureux de te savoir vivante !

\- Il le sait... Quand j'étais dans les limbes, il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit que je devais vivre.

\- Est-il au Paradis ?

\- Je le pense.

\- Oh Oscar... Cela me console.

Elle demanda à une servante d'appeler ses parents. Ils l'avaient laissée seule avec Grand-Mère pour plus d'intimité.

\- J'ai une nouvelle qui te réchauffera le cœur, Grand-Mère. Et je voudrais que Père et Mère l'entendent, eux aussi.

\- Nous sommes là, Oscar.

Elle prit la main de sa nourrice et la porta à son ventre. Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans ses pupilles.

\- Un... Un enfant...

\- L'enfant d'André, Grand-Mère. Ton arrière petit-enfant.

Un sourire éclaira enfin son visage.

* * *

\- Ego te baptizo, François André Châtelet, in nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti ! Amen !

Le regard empli de fierté, Oscar observait avec tendresse François, l'enfant que Rosalie avait mis au monde la veille. La sage-femme avait insisté pour qu'on le baptise vite afin de ne pas s'attirer le mauvais sort. L'accouchement de Rosalie avait été une épreuve terrible pour la mère, le bébé était en siège et elle avait le bassin étroit. Par miracle, Dieu les avait épargnés elle et son fils. Elle sentit un coup de pied. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ventre rebondi qui s'affichait aux yeux du monde. A dire vrai, sa grossesse était un enfer. Elle continuait toujours de vomir mais elle se forçait à boire et à manger. Elle se devait de vivre, de mettre au monde la vie qu'André lui avait confié. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir et l'idée de tenir dans ses bras un morceau de l'être qu'elle aimait l'aidait à surmonter cette épreuve. Dans l'assistance, Grand-Mère se signait. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la grossesse d'Oscar, elle avait retrouvé son énergie et était redevenue cette femme active qu'elle avait toujours connue. A la sortie de l'église, elle l'aborda :

\- Ma petite Oscar... Tes parents voudraient te proposer quelque chose. Si tu le désires, bien sûr, ils aimeraient que tu rentres à la maison pour la fin de ta grossesse. Ils aimeraient assister à la naissance de ton bébé. Ils ne t'empêcheront pas de partir après si tu le désires, ils...

\- J'ai bien compris, Grand-Mère. Mais j'en parle à Bernard et Rosalie avant tout. Ils m'ont si gentiment recueillie, je ne peux pas les laisser comme des malpropres.

Oscar n'en parla pas de suite. Elle attendait les relevailles de Rosalie, elle attendait le bon moment. Ce ne fut que le vingt-cinq janvier dix-sept cent quatre-vingt-dix qu'elle aborda le sujet avec eux.

\- Cela serait une bonne chose pour Grand-Mère. Dit Rosalie.

\- Et vos parents seraient ravis. Mais vous, que voulez-vous, Oscar ? Demanda Bernard

\- A ce stade, je veux juste donner naissance à mon enfant et l'embrasser.

\- Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici, vous ne serez jamais sans toit.

\- Je vous dois tellement !

\- Oubliez cela. C'est nous qui avons une dette envers vous. Vous nous avez sauvés, Rosalie et moi.

Cinq jours plus tard, Oscar déménageait dans le château de son enfance. Un mois plus tard, début mars, elle entrait en confinement.

* * *

Les hurlements d'Oscar résonnaient dans le château entier et ils faisaient frémir son père. Il n'ignorait pas que l'enfantement était une épreuve pour les femmes, il se souvenait encore des cris de son épouse. Mais c'était parce qu'il s'en souvenait qu'il était pris d'une peur qui lui glaçait le sang. Les cris d'Oscar étaient ceux d'une femme à l'agonie. Le ciel s'était obscurci, la pluie tombait, diluvienne et les éclairs zébraient le ciel, comme le jour où elle était venue au monde.

\- Oh Seigneur, dans votre bonté infinie, je vous en supplie, épargnez mon enfant... Prenez ma vie s'il le faut, j'ai vécu bien assez mais laissez mon enfant vivre...

Dans sa chambre, les sages-femmes s'activaient, Grand-Mère lui épongeait le front pendant que sa mère, qui lui tenait la main, récitait des prières.

\- Cet enfant me déchire de l'intérieur !

\- On y est presque, ma petite chérie ! L'encouragea Grand-Mère. Tu t'en sors à merveille.

Oscar voyait pourtant défiler les serviettes devenues écarlates et les mines sombres autour d'elle.

\- Mère, si jamais je ne m'en sors pas...

\- Tu t'en sortiras, ma fille !

\- Si jamais je ne m'en sors pas... Reprit-elle. Promettez-moi de protéger ce bébé ! Il doit survivre !

Dans un dernier cri, elle poussa et les vagissement plaintifs d'un nouveau-né envahirent la pièce.

Elle sourit, heureuse :

Elle l'avait enfin fait !

* * *

\- Monsieur, Mademoiselle Oscar est délivrée d'une fille en parfaite santé. Dit la sage-femme

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Général.

\- Et ma fille ?

Le regard compatissant de la matrone lui fit perdre toute la joie qu'il avait ressenti à l'annonce de la venue au monde de sa petite-fille. Il se précipita au chevet d'Oscar. Il y trouva Georgette qui sanglotait, soutenue par Grand-Mère qui tentait de combattre ses larmes. Une odeur de fer flottait dans l'air. Un prêtre se retirait. Les visages autour d'eux étaient baissés. Sur le côté, un amoncellement de serviettes sanglantes était évacué. Et sur son lit, les yeux cernés, parcourue de frissons, une sueur froide perlant sur son front, le teint de ceux qui allaient rejoindre le Seigneur, Oscar finissait d'embrasser sa fille.

\- Ma pauvre enfant... Je t'ai tant voulue et maintenant que tu es là, je dois partir... Ma chère petite Anne... Anne Victoire Félicité... Puisses-tu ne jamais douter que ta mère t'a aimée de toute son âme et que ton père t'aurait aimée tout autant s'il avait vécu...

Il s'approcha doucement et prit la main bien trop froide de la jeune mère.

\- Père... Promettez-moi de prendre soin de ma fille chérie... Qu'elle soit à l'abri, en sécurité... Elle doit vivre...

\- Nous la protégerons ensemble.

\- Je suis en train de mourir, Père.

\- Ne dites pas cela, vous avez juste besoin de repos...

\- C'est inéluctable... Le Seigneur n'a jamais voulu que je vive longtemps... Ne me pleurez pas... Songez que je rejoins André, enfin ! Je pars tranquille et heureuse. Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir voir ma fille grandir. Promettez-moi de la protéger et de l'aimer !

Il acquiesça, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

\- Ma fille... Doit pouvoir mener la vie qu'elle entend et se battre pour les causes qu'elle croit juste... Comme son père et moi l'avons fait. Elle doit aussi... Rester attachée aux Châtelet... Rosalie et moi, nous nous étions promis que nos enfants seraient amis...

Elle adressa un dernier regard à son enfant avant de redresser sa tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa mère avant qu'elle ne finisse par les lever au ciel.

\- André... Murmura-t-elle dans un dernier soupir

Sa main quitta mollement celle de son père qui la regarda, interdit, avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'Oscar était partie dans ses bras.

Dieu n'avait fait survivre sa fille que pour la rappeler à lui une fois l'enfant en son sein sorti d'elle.

Georgette poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Oscar fut enterrée aux côtés d'André. Anne fut baptisée sous le patronyme Grandier, une idée de Rainier. Oscar et André n'étaient peut-être pas mariés aux yeux des hommes mais aux yeux de Dieu, ils l'avaient été depuis longtemps.

Un an après la venue au monde de sa petite-fille, Madame de Jarjayes mourut à son tour. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de sa fille, d'autant plus qu'Anne était le portrait craché de son enfant perdu.

En 1793, après sa dernière visite à Marie-Antoinette, obéissant à sa volonté, le Général, accompagné de Grand-Mère et d'Anne, partit pour la Suède pour y rejoindre sa fille Hortense et sa famille.

En 1804, François Châtelet et Anne Grandier se rencontraient enfin.

En 1810, ils se mariaient.

Leur descendance vit encore à l'heure actuelle des jours paisibles en Suède, à l'exception de Marina Châtelet, émigrée en Angleterre.

Elle vient d'épouser Eugene Simon, descendant de Robert Bruce, quatrième Lord d'Annandale.

**FIN**


End file.
